Xiao Xie/Cultivation / Martial arts
Ninjutsu: (Naruto) Mode # imperial mode / Sage mode Tail Beast # Nine Tails (Full) Bloodline 1 .Writing Weel * Kamui /space ninjutsu (obito) * illusion (Shunku) * manipulate objects remotely, - objects being manipulated must be touched and marked by hand before. * Giant / susanoo 2. Reincarnation eyes * Deva Path which allows the user to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. * The Asura Path which grants them mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour. * The Human Path which gives them the ability to remove a soul and read a person's mind. * The Animal Path which lets them summon a wide variety of creatures. * The Preta Path which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. * The Naraka Path through which the user can summon and control the King of Hell. * The Outer Path which rules over both life and death. 3 . Hail / Ice * Giant dragon 4. Wood Style * Thousand buddha * wood dragon * wood golden * deep rest bloom * Wood clone * four-column prison, 5. Earth qualke / Devil fruite Jutsu #Rank S- Dead Demon Consuming Seal / corpse ghost #Rank A - Multi shadow clone Jutsu #'Rank B-' Fire Style: Majestic Fire Destruction/ destroying the fire #'Rank E' -Transformation Jutsu Special #8 Dour armor #Instant Martial Art (Thunder god / Space) Harem # Xi Xihong / Red / kuranai 'Cultivation' Elemental Power #'Burning' - Essence flame (Heaven mid level) #[[Ice-covered magic skill|'Ice-covered magic seal']]' - ' freeze 1000 miles. #Thunder and lightning skill Types of fire #Rank 4 - Golden Jindi burning Tianyan (Jinwu/ 3 legged crow) #Rank 9 - Three Thousand Star Fire Flame (purple dragon) #Rank 11- Chilling Bone Flame(white tiger ) #Rank 12- Nine Dragon Lightning Flame (lightning dragon) #Rank 14- Fallen Heart Flame(snake with wing) #Rank 15- sea heart flame.(Water Kirin ) #'Rank 19-' Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame (Blue dragon) #'Naruto' -Amaterasu/ Tianzhao fire (Naruto) - divine turtle #'Ghost Rider- Hellfire'( Ghost riider) Vermillion bird #One peice - Fire of Phoenix (green phoenix) 'Martial art skill' Xio family art # giant palm of a thousand feet Super finisher #four-image array of fires of four elephants, ( small nuclear level) Bleach #Hado 90- Breaking the 90-year-old black/ road is broken, black (Kido) #[[Instant Step:|'Instant Step ':]](Instant Teleportation ) #Virtual Flash Skill Card:(cero) One piece 1 . Haki * Armored Haki * Longwei (Pressure of dragon)domineering * Observation haki 2. Navy six style *Navy's six-style guns / finger gun, *Geppo / moon *Tekkai (Iron) *Rankyaku (leg slash) *Soru (shaving *Kami-e i (flexible Body paper) Dragon Ball #'Kamehameha / Turtle School Qigong Skill (' Beam Attack) #[[Air Dance Technique|'Air Dance Technique']]' '(Flight Technique ) Immortal skills #[[Bei Ming Shen Gong Skill|'Bei Ming Shen Gong Skill']]. -'steal others inner energy #[[Bailang stack|'Bailang stack]]'- ('sword) #'Sword / Royal Sword Art:' (Sword ) #[[Three paragraphs|'Three paragraphs']](Sword) #[[Tianshan fold plum hand,|'Tianshan fold plum hand',]](Palm) #electro-optical step (Short burst) Battle through Heaven #[[Octadic Smash|'Octadic Smash']]/ Eight poles collapse (fist / Elbow) #[[Tigers decided to make a trip|'Tigers decided to make a trip']].' (low-level ) Sound attack #[[heavy shadow step|'heavy shadow step]]' '( Movement skill) #[[Block Skills|'Block Skills']](Blocking skill) #refining the soul - Earth low rank (soul) #Breaking the sky -Earth intermediary- (finger energy beam) #